Addiction
by I-luv-passions
Summary: After Kay gets addicted to a deadly drug, will her friends and family be there for her? Or will she have to rely on the man she only thinks loves her? *Ch. 6 now up*
1. Visitor

It was like any other day in the newly rebuilt Bennett house. Charity was helping Jessica at the B&B, Miguel never leaving her side. Kay was locked away in her room, while Sam and Grace were renewing their relationship, growing closer by the minute.

_'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'_

"I'll get it!" yelled Kay, as she bounded down the stairs, and through the kitchen, right past her parents.

"Whoa Kay, slow down. What's the rush?"

"No rush Dad, just don't want to keep Simone wai-" she paused a she opened the door, looking at the person staring in front of her.

"Kay? Who's at the door sweetheart?"

Still stunned, it took her a few seconds to respond.

"Umm... no one Mom. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She closed the door behind her, never letting her gaze stray from the man who had knocked on it not a minute earlier. He was older than her; in his mid twenties. He had a head full of thick, spiky brown hair, streaked with blonde highlights. Highlights which complemented his skin tone, as well as the vast, deep blue oceans that lay in his eyes. His upper body was well built, and it showed through his tight grey t-shirt. She quickly walked out of sight, him following right after.

"What ere you _doing_ here?! I told you never to come to my house! My father is right inside! In that very kitchen, less than five metres away! I mean... what were you thinking coming here in broad daylight?!"

"Kay, honey baby, calm down here, okay? I needa talk to you. It's uh, kinda important."

"All right," she hesitated," I'll meet you on the wharf in twenty minutes."

"Good. I'll be there. Oh, and uh, try not to be late this time?"

"I won't. Know promise me you'll never show your beautiful face around here again."

"Hey. No need to worry darlin'. Now uh, I better be off. See ya in twenty."

He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uhhh, I don't think so... What? Did I drop something?"

"No," she giggled," I think you know what I mean."

Slowly he made his way back over to where she was standing, and wrapped his giant arms around her waist.

"Oh! You mean..."

He pushed his lips against hers, quickly removing them, taunting her second after second. She finally pulled away, a wicked smile beginning to form across her face.

"Why do you like to torture me like that Ryan?"

"I dunno," he paused," it just... makes you seem more innocent I guess."

"Innocent? Me? Hardly. Not after all the things I've done. Especially since I met you. You've introduced me to some pretty wild stuff."

"I know. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen, there's a-"

"Kay? Are you still out here?"

The door to the kitchen began to open, and Ryan took off through the bushes next to Tabitha's house. Kay could hear his footsteps fade out as he made his way onto the street, and in the direction of the wharf.

"Kay? Did you hear me?" inquired Sam," I asked you a question."

"What? Oh, it was no one Dad. Just one of those annoying salesmen, trying to get you to buy his entire inventory."

"Oh. Are you sure? You were out here for a pretty long time."

"I'm sure Dad. He was... persistent, that's all. Took me a while to get rid of him. Would you believe he was trying to sell me a banana peeler?" she asked, starting to get nervous," Ooooo, is that lunch I smell?"

Sam paused and studied his eldest daughter as she scurried past him, back inside. He noticed the glow on her face, and the spring in her step. Something more had happened when Kay answered the door, and he knew it. She'd been acting differently over the past few months, and he promised himself he'd find out what she was up to sooner or later. But for now, all he wanted to do was enjoy a nice, quiet lunch with his family. Yeah right. Like _that _was ever going to happen... 

__

(Hey! This is my first fan fic, and I know this first chapter was short, so the next one will be longer, and take an unexpected turn. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Oh, and I know my name is pretty cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else, lol.)

__


	2. Rage

Kay slammed the door on her way back in the house. When she got in the kitchen she was surprised to see Miguel, Charity and Jessica sitting at the table, eating the sandwiches that Grace had made for lunch.

"Miguel? What are you guys doing back already? Aren't you supposed to be watching the B&B right now?"

"Oh, no. There was no more rooms left, so we figured we'd just come back here for some grub," he smiled.

"Oh."

Even though she had Ryan in her life now, it still hurt her to see Charity all over Miguel, acting as if he belonged to her. 

'Gross,' she thought,' Miguel should belong to me. He was mine first. I've known him so much longer than little miss perfect over there.'

"So," said Jessica out of the blue," What do you guys want to do later?"

"Well... Jess, if you don't mind, Miguel and I were going to go for a walk in the park, and maybe, have a little picnic?"

Miguel smiled at Charity.

"I'd love that. Charity, you have the greatest ideas."

'Barf!' Kay thought,' That's it. I'm outta here. I can't even last five minutes around these two losers.'

"Listen you guys, I'm just gonna grab a sandwich and head outta here. If Simone drops by, could you tell her I'll call her when I get home?"

She reached over and took a sandwich from the plate in the middle of the table. It was just the way she liked it, her mom made sure of that.

"Wait Kay. You're not going anywhere. We're all going to sit down and have a nice lunch, like a _normal _family."

"Dad, it's just lunch. It's not like I'm missing anything important."

"Spending time with your family is _always _important, and you haven't been doing a very good job of it lately. Now _sit _down and eat like the rest of us please."

She stood there for a second trying to take in what her dad had just told her. She finally decided that she had two options. One, she could say no, and leave. Ryan was, after all, always telling her to stand up for herself. Or two, she could sit down and be a good little girl. She'd have to suffer through watching Miguel and Charity, hearing them talk about how much they love each other, but at least this way, she wouldn't disappoint her Dad.

'I don't think I can look at them any longer. They're so disgusting! I'm not watching this, no matter _what _he says. Besides, I don't want to keep Ryan waiting any longer than he already has been.'

"Kay," said Grace," Do what your father told you."

She glanced over at Jessica, who had her head down.

'I don't know how she can take this! I feel sorry for her... Always having to be the goody two shoes, little baby Bennett. I'm glad I'm not her.'

"Kay?!" Sam shouted," Did you not hear me? What's going on with you lately? You never want to spend time with your family or even your friends anymore."

"I _heard _you Dad. I'm just not _listening_ to what you're saying."

Grace stood up. She couldn't believe how Kay was acting!

"Kay! Apologize right now! Then _sit_ down and start eating your lunch!"

"NO! Mom, I can't do that."

"You'll do what your mother tells you to do."

"Dad?! Did you not hear me?" she asked, mimicking what he'd just said," I said NO! I'm not going to stay here if I don't want to."

"Kay," Miguel cut in," Maybe you should just do what your parents say."

"Miguel.... shut up. I don't care what you think. This is none of your business, so just stay out of it. That goes for you too _Charity."_

No one could believe what they'd just heard. 

"Kay, what's your problem? Charity didn't do anything to you! And telling me to shut up isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Oh, but you're wrong Miguel. It made me feel a _whole_ lot better. And it was actually kinda fun. I've been wanting to say that to you for a _long_ time."

"That is _it_ young lady! Go to your room, and don't you dare come out until you decide to apologize to your father, Miguel, Charity, Jessica, AND me, do you understand?"

"No mom, umm, I don't think I do. But maybe that's just because I don't _care._ Or wait- is it because I just don't give a crap? Or, maybe it's just that when I hear somebody make an idiotic suggestion, much like the one you just did, I tend to block it out of my mind!"

"JUST STOP IT!" yelled Jessica, who had risen out of her chair, tears beginning to slide down the sides of her cheeks," Kay, mom and dad have just been through the hardest time in their entire marriage! Stop being so mean and selfish, and just get _out _of here!"

"With _pleasure,_" she replied, giving Jessica the evil eye," I can't think of any place I'd rather _be_ than out of here."

She walked over to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Kay, get back here _right now._"

"No dad. I don't think I will."

Charity, who hadn't said anything since Kay's little outburst started, decided it was her turn to speak up.

"Kay," she said gently," Why don't we sit down and talk about this? I know, that if we really put our minds to it, we can-"

"Charity. You heard, _everything _I said right?"

"Ummmm, yes," she replied, not sure where this was going.

"Good. Then you heard me tell you to _shut up._ I don't care what you have to say. I've _never_ cared what you've had to say.... about_ anything!_"

That was the it. Sam had had enough of this.

"KAY! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth! You know, all I wanted was to sit down with my family, and have a nice quiet lunch with them. Why couldn't you just do that?"

"_Because, DAD._ I don't consider them _family._ At least... not anymore. You know something?! This is getting old. I'm leaving."

"Fine then. I guess I can't stop you. Nothing we say to you seems to be working, right?! But let me tell you this young lady, if you leave now, don't bother coming back."

She grabbed her coat and began to open the door. But before she left there was still one thing she had to do.

"FINE."

Walking over to the garbage can, she lifted the lid, and threw in the sandwich her mom had made just for her. Then she turned and walked outside, leaving behind the people she once called family.

~

'I don't believe them!' she thought to herself, as she walked along the wharf,' They can't control me! They don't _own_ me. I can do what I want, _when _I want to do it.'

Several minutes later, she made her way into one of the small back alley's, hidden behind several boxes and crates. Looking around, she noticed a tall dark shadow standing next to a garbage can.

"Ryan? Ryan, is that you?"

"Yeah baby cakes, it's me. What took you so long? I've been waiting here for, like..."

"Twenty minutes?" 

"Uh, yeah," he laughed," Twenty minutes I guess. Just what we said."

She smiled, and sat down on a large blue bin opposite to where he was. 

"Umm, Ryan? Can I ask you a _huge _favour?"

"Sure. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, but.... this is a BIG one. Listen, I was wondering if maybe I could stay at your place... for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure. You know you're always welcome there. Besides, you've spent the night before. What's so BIG about it this time?"

"Well, it might be for a little longer than, just a night."

"Oh. How much longer?"

"That all depends, I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how long it'll take my fam- the people I _lived_ with to tell me it's okay to go back and live with them again."

"Ah! So that's it, eh?" he laughed," You got kicked out of your house, and now you need a place to stay for a week or two."

"Yeah. But, I mean, if it's to much hassle, I could always go..."

"Kay, it's not too much hassle. Having you around is _never_ a hassle. I'd love for you to come and stay with me for awhile. It'll, uh, give us more time to be alone together."

"Oh, I knew you'd say yes! That's what I love about you! You have such a big heart."

"Well," he started," you know what they say. Big heart, big-"

"Shut up!," she giggled," Now. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Wha? Oh, right. Tommy told me there's a shipment of some kind of new drug coming in tonight. He wanted to know if we'd pick it up for him."

"What kind of new drug?"

"Dunno. He wouldn't say. He just gave me a time, and a place. So, what do you say? Or do you already have plans with some other guy I don't know about?"

"Well... I guess I could always cancel on him. It's just, after what happened at my house, I wouldn't be surprised if my dad has a S.W.A.T team out looking for me. If they find us, then we'd be in some deep-"

"I, uh, get your point. All right. I'll pick it up, and bring it back to my place when I'm finished."

"Sounds good. So, Tommy didn't say anything at all to you about this new drug?"

"Well, he didn't tell me it's name, although he likes to call it _Rage._"

"_Rage_? Why _Rage_?"

"Use your imagination. He said it's twice as strong as ecstasy, and getting high- well, once this baby gets out, that'll be a thing of the past."

"You sound like you've already tried it._ Without _me."

"Well, actually..."

"You mean you have? You've tried it before?"

"Tommy gave me a shot."

"A shot? It's a needle? Ryan, you now I don't do needles."

"Come on, honey, you'll love it. Trust me."

"Sorry. Needles just aren't my style."

"Okay," he replied," I won't force it on you. But when I bring it home later, just... take a look at what it can do, okay? It's not like _other _needles you know."

"So I hear," she smiled," Do you want to get out of here? I probably smell like garbage by now."

"Okay. You can use the shower once we get back to my place."

"Thanks. What would I ever do without you?"

"I have no clue. You'd probably be at home right now, doing your homework or something."

" Yeah, _that'd _be the day."

He laughed, and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her passionately, for at least two or three minutes, until someone interrupted them.

"Ahem!"

They looked over to see an old fisherman standing in the entrance of the alley, with a big cart full of boxes. She shyly let go of him, and moved aside. He looked at the man, who was smiling at him. Ryan gave him a thumbs up sign, and the man nodded in agreement, continuing on his merry little way.

"Heh heh," he laughed," Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the alley, hand in hand, on their way to Ryan's apartment.

~

A couple of hours later, when the sun had gone down, Ryan left to do his little errand, leaving Kay all alone.

'It really is a nice place,' she thought, as she walked around,' I wonder how he can afford it? He's never told me about his job. Hmmmm... I'll have to ask him about it later.'

Sitting down in front of the T.V, she grabbed the remote, and turned it on. After flipping through the channels for what seemed like hundreds of times, she turned it off, and finally decided it was time for her to go get some sleep. She walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. After careful consideration, she pulled out a large, white t-shirt, and a pair of blue, plaid boxers.

'This is nice. I've never worn his clothes to bed before. I should do it more often.'

She jumped into the big king sized bed behind her, and pulled up the covers. After ten minutes or so, she fell asleep, unaware that Ryan had been watching her from the doorway the entire time. He walked over and sat next to the sleeping beauty (as he liked to think of her), and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Kay. Wake up."

"Mmmm," she moaned," What do you want? I _just _fell asleep."

"Yeah, I know. But I want you so try some of the new drug I brought back."

"Oh. You mean the _Rage_. You mean the_ needles._"

"Yeah, but like I said, these aren't just _any _needles Kay. They're completely different."

"How are they different?"

"Just come and look at them. I'll show you."

"All right. I'll _look._"

"Good. Follow me please," he said, gesturing towards the living room.

"You look like a waiter," she laughed.

"Oh, thank you so much."

Once they got to the living room, Kay saw what appeared to be a large birthday present sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of a joke?" she questioned.

"No. It's just to be on the, uh, safe side, you know. Nobody would stop a guy carrying a birthday present."

"I see. So, show me what's in it already, so I can go back to bed."

"Patience, my pet... Patience..."

"Shut up," giggled Kay," You're such a goof sometimes."

"I know. You should see me when I'm on _this._"

Looking down at the newly opened "birthday present", Kay saw what seemed to be a whole bunch of small plastic bags, each containing three small needles. Ryan grabbed one, and tore it open.

"Won't Tommy be mad at you for using that?"

"Nah. I did this job as a favour. He owes me this much."

He took off the cap and smiled at Kay.

"Watch this."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He took his free hand and felt around on the back of his neck. Then he took the needle, and injected himself with it.

"You do it in the back of your _neck_?"

"Yup. It takes a while to work though. Okay. Your turn."

"No way," she relied, shaking her head," I don't think so. Needles all together, are just.... not me."

Ryan sighed.

"Fine. I don't care. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"Thank you. I'm going back to bed now. Are you coming in soon?"

"Yeah... in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She walked over to him, and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek. Then she turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh Kay," he said aloud to himself," You'll try this, and you'll try it sooner than you think. You just won't know it...."

Waiting until she had fallen back asleep, he crept into the bedroom. He lifted her hair out of the way, so that he had a clear shot at the back of her neck. Quietly, but quickly, he injected the sleeping Kay without her knowledge. Then he left, waiting for the _Rage_ to take effect.

_(I just want to say thanx to the people who reviewed the first part. I know it was short, but this one is longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review again, and tell me what you thought.!_


	3. Wake Up

__

(Hey, thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy, and fanfiction.net has obviously had some problems. Just so you know, I picture Tommy with a Mexican accent, sort of like Cheech Marin. But you don't have to. Unless you want to.)

Sam sat quietly on the living room couch, listening to the rain beat down outside. He was awaiting a phone call from the police station. He'd told all the on duty police officers to be on the lookout for his eldest daughter. If they saw her, they were to bring her in as soon as possible, and then call him right after. It had been almost twelve hours since any of them had seen her last. Both Grace and himself had been worried sick once they finally took in what had happened.

'I forced my own daughter onto the streets,' he thought to himself,' What a horrible father I am. Who could do that to their own child?'

Slowly he began to lay down on the couch, but was startled by the slamming of the door.

His attention immediately turned to who walked in.

"It's just us Daddy."

"Oh. Jess. I thought maybe you were-"

"Kay? Nope. Just me and Charity."

Jessica threw her coat down on the floor and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her father.

"Jessica, you really shouldn't throw your coat on the floor. Aunt Grace might get mad," said Charity as she picked it up and slowly placed it on the chair next to her.

"Charity, who cares? Right now I'm more concerned about finding my sister. Any news yet?"

"No," he sighed," None."

"Where could she be? I mean, we checked everywhere, and still we found nothing. Reese started to cry, so Miguel decided to bring him home. He said he'd come back here when he was done."

"I see. Listen, why don't you girls go upstairs and get some rest? You look tired."

"I don't want to sleep by myself. I'm so used to Kay being in the bed next to me."

"Jessica, if it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep in Kay's bed."

"Really? Charity that would be like, so nice of you. But are you sure you don't want to wait for Miguel to come back?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm sure we'll see Miguel again tomorrow. Now come on. Let's get you to sleep."

Sam smiled as Charity and Jessica made their way up the stairs. Then he laid back down, thinking about the events that occurred earlier in the day.

'There has to be something. Kay wouldn't just run off like that even if we did have an argument that horrible. She would have come back by now, that I'm sure of. I'm missing something. Something small... But what? Nothing unusual happened today, except the fight, of course. Come on Sam, use your cop instinct, and try and figure out what made her explode.'

_'RING!'_

Sam rushed over to the phone and picked up the receiver, bracing himself for any bad news.

"Hello? Who is it?"

__

"Chief Bennett? It's Officer Jenkins."

"Jenkins... What is it? Have you found something?"

__

"I'm sorry to disturb you at home Chief, but you asked to be called?"

"Yes. What have you found?"

__

"Well, a few high school kids told us they thought they saw your daughter walking down the street with an older man earlier this evening."

"Are they sure it was her?"

__

"Pretty sure sir."

"Well, did they see where she was headed?"

"Unfortunately they weren't really paying attention. But they did give us a description of the man she was with."

"Is it anyone we know?"

__

"I'm afraid not. It doesn't match any of the records in the police data base. Nobody here seems to know him either."

Sam sighed. 

'Where could she have gone?'

"Thanks for calling. Keep me informed if you find out anything new."

"Sure thing Chief. I'll make it the number one priority."

"I'd appreciate that. See you Jenkins."

"Goodnight sir."

~

"Okay people, listen up please!"

"What is it now Jenkins? Can't you leave us alone for more than five minutes? We got papers that need fillin' out you know."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I want you all to radio your guys and tell them to keep a look out for Chief Bennett's daughter. Tell them to make it their number one priority. Got it?"

A chorus of yes's was heard throughout the tiny building.

"Good. Now, don't you people have some paper's that need filling out?"

"Arghh!"

A tiny paper ball went flying past his head as he sat down laughing.

'Don't worry Chief,' he thought,' If your daughter's out there, we'll find her.'

~

Kay woke up in a cold sweat about fifteen minutes after she'd fallen back asleep. Placing one of her hands over her eyes, she used her free one to feel around next to her. He wasn't there.

'I thought he said he was coming to bed soon. Wonder what's keeping him... I guess I'd better check it out. Lord knows what he could be doing.'

~

"Ryan?" she asked, looking around," Are you here? Where are you? This isn't funny you know."

"Kay? Is that you?"

Kay whirled around just in time to see Ryan's head pop out from the doorway that lead to the kitchen, a look of happiness etched on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up! C'mon, let's get outta here and see if there's any parties going on."

"What? No, I don't want to go to any parties right now... besides, it's raining. Ryan, you said you were coming to bed soon. What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting something to drink. You know, a little pick me up. So uh, c'mon baby doll, let's get out of here. You know you want to."

"No... I don't. I just want to go to sleep. With you next to me. Please, just come to bed?"

"Kay, you know I hate it when you lie to me. It's so obvious that you aren't tired, and that you're just itchin' to get out and uh, do somethin' exciting."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. For some reason she felt like going out and letting loose. She felt like partying until the sun came up, and that nothing, or nobody would be able to stop her.

"I'm _not_ lying. But... I'll go. For you. Not because I want to."

"Oh, of course. I would never assume."

"Good. So what are we waiting for? I'd like to go sometime before the sun comes up you know."

"Ummm, are you sure you uh, don't want to change first?"

"Wha- Oh yeah. I forgot," she laughed," Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure. I'll uh, phone Tommy and ask him where the action's at tonight. If anyone knows where we can find a kick ass party this time of night, it'll be him."

"All right. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long. I want to be out of here before the sun comes up you know."

She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way towards the bedroom.

'Leave it up to _him_ to be ready to go to bed, then want to run out and party. It's probably that stupid _Rage _he took. Now he'll be up until next week I bet.'

She stopped halfway, when she saw it lying there; mocking her.

'That stupid needle,' she thought, as she walked over towards the small present lying on the coffee table,' This is all your fault. Why do you have to be so addictive and influencing? Now all Ryan's gonna want to do is party, and I'll be asleep on the floor of the ladies room. He's going to have all the fun and I'm just going to slow him down. That _sucks._ No way is that happening. It's just a needle Kay. You've had needles before. Ryan's taken it, and he's okay. Suck it up Kay. It's just _one_ tiny needle. What's it going to do, kill you?"

~

"Tommy! Hey man, it's Ryan."

"Ryan! Did you get it okay? Anything go wrong?"

"Nah. Everything went peachy."

"_Peachy?_ What are you man, a chick? Guys don't _use _words like peachy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you take any of it? Did you _use_ any yet?"

"Yeah actually I did. I uh, didn't think you'd mind. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. No problem. Just don't take too much at one time. Man, you'd need a doctor or something." 

"I know how dangerous taking to much _Rage _can be Tommy, we already had this class."

"Just making sure you remember. So listen, I'm kind of busy right now, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find a good party around here tonight."

"A party? I don't think there's _any _parties going on tonight. What do you want to go to a party for anyways man? Don't you have that _girl _staying with you? What's her name... Kitty? Candy? Oh wait, I got it- it's Sandra right? Am I right?"

"It's _Kay._ And she's not like that. Besides, I like this one, so I have to treat her good for awhile. You know how it is."

"Yeah I know."

"So, you're sure there's none? At all?"

"Yeah man! How many times do I have to tell you? No parties, no nothing. Harmony is _dead_ tonight. "

"You're _certain._"

"_DEAD_ certain. If you ask me that one more time Ryan, I swear I'll-"

"Wait a minute. If there's no parties, then what are _you_ doing? All you _do_ is party."

"I have my own little _private_ party tonight man. De_Lilah_ is over, heh heh."

"Oh. Are you still with her? I thought you got rid of her a few weeks ago."

"Ryan, DeLilah and I have what you call a love/hate relationship. She makes the love, and I do most of the hating... _C'mon baby, you know it's true. Don't be getting all mad on me now! Okay, okay, I was only kidding! Listen, can you whine about this when I'm off the phone? I'm in the middle of a business transaction here."_

" Tommy?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What's going on?"

"Women."

"Right. Women. Okay, I guess I better call you back then. You have issues to deal with."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's nothing important.... _No! Of course you're important! That's not what I meant baby, I- Oh you want it that way do you? Well fine then! Leave for all I care! DeLilah... I'm only kidding! Don't go... I ,uh... I ... love you. Of course I do. Yeah baby! Okay, I'll be right there."_

"You're one sick guy, you know that Tommy?"

"Look who's talkin' man. Women are putty in my hands. The way I figure it; if they're dumb enough to believe what I tell them, then _HEY!_ They deserve what they got coming to them. Anyways I have to go. She's not gonna wait forever. Talk to you later man."

"Yeah. Bye."

~

Ryan walked into his bedroom only to find Kay applying the final touches to her make-up.

"You're not done yet? "

"Not yet. Beauty takes time you know. It doesn't just happen over night."

"Well, will you hurry up? I want to get out of here and go party!"

"Oh, good. You found a party?"

"Uhh," he hesitated," Not exactly. There aren't to many parties going on tonight."

" How many is that?"

"Ummm... none."

"Great. So what are we going to do now?"

"Just walk around I guess. Bug some people, hang out where ever. Sound good to you?"

Kay sighed as she threw down her mascara in distress. It's frustrating not to have anything to do when you have so much energy to burn off.

'What if people see me?' 

"Sure," she replied," Whatever."

"Good. I'll be in the living room."

"I'll be out in a sec. Just one more thing I have to do," she shouted , as she watched him walk away.

'Just one more thing I have to do!' Ryan mimicked her voice in his head,' Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with that child. What good is she to me anyway?'

He sat down on the couch and made himself more comfortable. Tapping his fingers on his jeans, his eyes began to wander around. He admired what a great job he'd done on his place, and what an awesome sense of style he had.

'Yup,' he thought,' I'm the best. Who has a better life than me? That's right Alex, _nobody. _Great place, lots of money, free drugs. Hey, speaking of which...'

"Who left the lid off?"

The lid he was referring to was the lid on his "present". It was casually lying next to the box, and the remains of a freshly used needle.

'Oh no! She didn't!'

"Kay!" he shouted.

"What? Okay, I'm here, I'm done, we can leave now."

"Did you use this?!" 

She looked in the direction of his eyes and saw that he was holding what was left of the needle she had used earlier.

"Well," she replied," I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

"Do you know how stupid that was of you?! Now you'll get hooked for sure! Who knows what could happen!"

"Take it easy! I only used one. You used one, and you're fine. Besides, it was _my_ decision."

"Yeah. You're right. It was your decision. Your actions."

"Hey!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look!" she pointed to the light.

"I don't see anything."

"Me neither! It's just a light! That's all it is!" she giggled as she opened the door to the hall and walked out.

Ryan stood there for a few more seconds, his gaze still fixated on the light.

"Hey, yeah! It _is_ just a light! Heh, heh. What do you know."

Walking over to the door, he quickly grabbed his coat and followed after her.

"Don't you want your coat? It's raining out there."

"Nope. Water is good for you."

"Oh yeah. But I'll where mine just in case there's lightning."

"Whatever, just hurry up! I want to get out of this dump."

"I'll take that personally," he laughed," This is going to be quite a night."

_(I've never been high, so unfortunately I don't know what it's like. Hope I was close though. Anywayz, please review and tell me what you thought!) :)_


	4. Bathroom Fun

Kay and Ryan walked down the wharf, hand in hand, not even bothering to notice the small droplets of water falling down upon them. They'd been out for three or four hours wandering the streets, having fun at other peoples expense. It was getting late, and Ryan was getting tired. It was practically deserted outside; not a person in sight. All the sensible people were inside their houses, cuddled up with their loved ones, reading, or watching TV perhaps. She wished that she could be home right now; in the arms of her father and mother, hearing them tell her how much they loved her. But she wasn't, and she doubted that she ever would be again. Not after all she'd done. She'd abandoned them, and left them wondering what had happened to her. She couldn't go back now. Not now. Not ever.

"Hey Ryan, let's drop by the Book Cafe and get something to eat. It's always open. After all this wondering around, I'm starting to get hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I guess I could go for a bite to eat."

"Great. You got any money?" 

He stopped and looked at her, a very displeased look upon his face.

"Of course I have money. I _have_ to have money because I'm the one who pays for everything around here. God Kay, when are you going to grow up and uh, get a job or something? I'm not going to baby sit you forever."

"What? Well, I'm sorry Mr.... uh, whatever... man! I don't care if you buy me anything or not! I don't care!" she yelled, as she spun around in a circle with her hands in the air.

"Would you keep your voice down?! Somebody might hear you!" he whispered harshly," All right already, let's go to the Book Cafe, and I'll buy you a muffin or something."

"No! I don't want to go with you! I'd rather go with... that guy... you know the one I mean! The kids are always trying to steal his lucky charms. You know the one I mean! I wish I had a charm. I had a charm bracelet at home. I miss my home," she wailed.

Ryan put his hand next to his forehead and attempted to sooth the headache that was starting to build inside.

"You're pathetic, you know that? You can't even take... one little needle. It should have worn off more than like, an hour ago. You can be such a freak sometimes."

A feeling of hurt and betrayal instantly overcame her, and it was all but obvious to anyone who looked.

"Ughhh!" he sighed," Look. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Why don't we just.. go home, and get some rest?"

"Why would you want to go home with a freak like me?"

"Please, don't start. Not now Kay."

"Why? _Why not? _What if I don't want to go back yet? I'm not even tired. So I react different to _needles_ than you. So what?! I'm the needle queen! Are you happy now? Look what you've done."

"I didn't do anything! Fine. I don't care what you do. I'm going home. You have fun by yourself."

"I will! Just go away!"

"I am! Can't you see that? This is me leaving," his voice trailed off as she watched his shadow disappear into the darkness.

'Good riddance,' she thought,' I can have fun without him. He's not my _best _friend. Oh! I'll go see Miguel! He'll want to have fun, I know he will.'

~

_'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'_

"Miguel! Are you wake?!" Kay yelled, as she pounded on the bedroom window, "Open up!"

She stood there for a minute, waiting for him to open up. She decided she might as well check out how she looked. Pulling out her compact, she observed the features on her face; her blood shot eyes, and giant black bags. Her messy hair, and her newfound slouch.

"Oh my god," she giggled," I'll look better tomorrow. _What is he doing?_'

"_MIGUEL!" _she screamed, as she continued to bang on the window.

_CLICK._

A light went on, and Kay could see two shadowed figures pop up and stare at each other. One was a man, and the other was a girl. He reached for something in the shape of a baseball bat, and made his way towards the window, slowly and carefully.

'Uh-Oh! He has Charity over? What are they doing? Why is she here? Duh Kay! Charity and Miguel are in love. Who else would he have over? I mean-'

Kay's eyes widened in fear as she watched the window begin to open.

'Oh crap... I have to get out of here!'

She tried to leave, but it seemed almost as though she was stuck to the ground. She wanted to move, but her feet wouldn't let her. It was almost as though she just wanted to make sure that Charity and Miguel were doing what she thought they were doing, so she could run home and tell her parents on them. The window opened, and standing right before her, in his blue and green, plaid boxers was none other than.... Ethan Winthrop; her half brother.

"Oh my god," she said aloud.

"What... the hell?"

The look on his face was priceless. Kay almost wished she had a camera, to capture this Kodak moment.

"Ethan?" a voice yelled," What is it? Who's there?"

"Theresa.. it's... it's.." he trailed off.

"It's who? Ethan, please tell me! Is something wrong?"

"I.. I don't know. What are you doing here? Do you need to see Theresa for something? Or... me?"

"Uh, I.. No! I just have the wrong window, is all. I was looking for, umm, Miguel. I can't believe I woke you guys up. I'm sorry."

Theresa hopped out of bed and threw on her house coat. It was poofy and pink, and it sort of made her look like a giant marshmallow.

"Kay?! What are you doing here? You look... What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Miguel. I need to talk to him."

"He's not here. Actually he's at your house, waiting for you to go home. Your family's worried about you, you know."

"No they're not. I bet they don't even care. I bet they've probably already moved on, and given all my things to Charity."

"That's not true!" shouted Ethan," You're family does love you."

"How would you know? Were you over there today or something?"

"Actually, Theresa and I stopped by to check up on her brother. You're parents are worried out of their minds. Where have you been?"

"What is this, an interrogation? I don't have to answer any of your questions. I'm sorry I woke you up, but since Miguel's not here, I'll be going. Ethan, it was nice to talk to you. Theresa."

She turned around and walked through a few bushes, finally making her way into the famous Lopez-Fitzgerald flower garden. She'd stepped into Pilar's rose bush. It was starting to grow up by the side of their house, and she'd cut her arm on it.

"Ow!" she screamed.

Their was a small trail of blood running down her right arm, and it was beginning to seep through her shirt.

"Uh," she moaned.

It wasn't that bad of a cut, but it was painful enough. Lifting up her hand, she could see that there was blood on it.

"Great. Where am I going to go, to clean this up? I'm not going back to Ryan's yet, and I'm _not_ about to go home. Yes... The Book Cafe. Even if Beth is closed by now, I'm sure she'll let me use her bathroom."

Holding her arm, she ran onto the street and headed for the Book Cafe, unaware that she was being watched.

~

"Ethan, we have to call them. They need to know she's okay."

He sighed, and looked over to his fiance. He just couldn't deny her anything she wanted.

"You're right," he replied, as he closed the curtains in the living room," Just seeing her run like that. It makes me want to respect her wishes for being independant. But, I know she's too young to be on her own. You call them."

"Uh... me? Ethan I think that maybe, you should-"

"Oh no. I'm not calling Sam this late at night."

"But he'll be grateful that you helped him find his daughter. _You're_ half sister."

"Yeah... I guess. All right. I'll call him."

Theresa gracefully picked up the cordless, and handed it to Ethan.

"You're doing the right thing you know."

"I know."

~

__

'DING!'

The bell on the Book Cafe rang when the door opened. It almost sounded like a church bell to her. It was so loud, and you could hear it from a mile away. At least, that's how she felt. Her head was pounding, her arms was bleeding, and she had no where to go. Looking around she noted that there were still a few customers left, and she was very thankful. There were a few kids from school sitting in a booth near the back, an older couple right next to the door, and a few people reading by themselves. There was also a couple sitting next to the bathroom. They looked familiar. Then she realized who they were.

'Oh no. If Luis sees me, I'm dead! He'll take me home for sure. I probably won't get to see the sun for another million years. How am I going to get around him?'

She quickly glanced around, and saw a glass vase sitting a meter or two next to the booth with the kids in it. She made her way over and smiled at them as she passed by. 

"Oops," she said quietly, as her foot "just happened" to hit the stand that the vase was so calmly sitting on. It rocked a bit, but it didn't fall over.

"Crap!"

One of the guys, noticing her predicament, walked over to her and studied the vase. It held a few stray posies, and was half filled with water.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong. Like this."

He lifted his foot in the air and wacked the stand with all his might, smiling happily when it fell over. The glass shattered all over the floor.

"Thanks... I guess."

"Anything for a pretty lady."

'What a stupid kid,' she thought.

She fast walked back around to where she first saw Sheridan and Luis, and ran to the bathroom once Luis had gotten up to investigate what had happened. Zipping past their table (and Sheridan), she finally made her way into the bathroom.

"Oooh," she moaned," My head hurts like hell. Is there anyone in here?"

She ducked her head underneath each of the stalls, and seeing that there were no feet, she turned her attention back to herself. She looked into the mirror and studied her face. Then her eyes made their way back down towards her arm. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was still there.

'Well, that's a plus. I have to clean this up. That stupid _Rage _again. This is all it's fault. I only used one, and look what it did to me. Ryan said it should have worn off hours ago, but it didn't,' she thought to herself as she started to clean the dried blood off her skin and shirt,' And now I have nowhere to go. No one to stay with. No one to love me. Just plain old Kay Bennett. Just me.'

She walked over to the silver garbage can, and threw in the used pieces of toilet paper, and paper towels. They had a bit of blood on them, but you couldn't tell once they were in there. She stopped just short of the door that led out of the bathroom, when she remembered about Sheridan and Luis. They were right outside, and by now, Sheridan had surely told her lover about Kay.

'Oh great. Miracle of all miracles! More problems for Kay. I can't deal with all this!'

One hand immediately flew up onto her forehead, attempting to rid it of it's pain, while the other landed gracefully onto her leg. She looked down, and realized she had something in her pocket.

'What is that?'

She stuck her hand inside her pocket, and began to rummage around, when the door to the bathroom opened, and a head popped in. Kay ran for the nearest stall and decided that this is where she would take refuge until the person left. She quietly placed the toilet seat down, and stood on top of it. She sat waiting, watching for any sign of the person's departure, but was let down when there wasn't one.

"Hello? Kay? Are you in here?"

'Oh great. Sheridan Crane. Just what I need.'

"I know you're in here. I just want to talk to you. Will you come out?"

No response.

"Okay, you don't have to. I've met you at the Youth Centre before. Do you remember me?"

'Of course I do. I was only there for your entire sentence, you dumba-'

"You know, Luis wanted to come charge in here, and bring you home, but I told him it would be better if I could maybe, reason with you. I know you had a fight with your family, but that's no excuse to run away, and go around with strange men."

'Strange men? Oh. Ryan. Yeah, he can be strange sometimes,' she laughed in her head.

"Listen, I _know_ how you feel. I used to have arguments with my brother all the time when we were younger. I wanted to just dig a whole in the ground and stay there forever, _but I didn't. _And neither should you. You're family misses you. They're really worried."

'So I hear.'

"I hope you know I'm going to wait here until you come out. I suppose that's a bit more humane then unleashing the wrath of Luis on you," she smiled," So you can come out whenever you're ready. Just know I'll be here to help you when you do. You can always come to Luis or myself. We'd be more than happy to help. I remember this one time, when Luis and I were working together, trying to put together a party for the kids. This was back when we hated each other. Anyway, Luis-"

'Oh my god. Is he all she talks about? She's making my headache a lot worse. I guess I could... It might work. It did before.'

She reached back into her pocket, and pulled out an unused package of _Rage._ She had grabbed it before she went back into his bedroom. Obviously Ryan hadn't noticed, so he couldn't care if he didn't know

'But he was mad enough when he found out I used one, let alone one more. He yelled at me. He told me I used to much. But I only used as much as he did! I guess things work different for a freak like me.'

So I walked over, and there he was, glue _all _over his hands, and even some on his cheek! He looked so cute, but of course I wouldn't admit it. I mean, he was being a jerk! So this is what ended up happening..."

'Blah, blah, blah. That settles it. She pushed me over the edge. If I hear one more word about how great Luis is, I'll scream. He's good looking, but.. okay,_ really_ good looking. But he's no Miguel. Wait. Did I just think that?! Miguel is Charity's. Oh... whatever. I need this.'

While Sheridan was busy yapping away about Luis, Kay was in the stall injecting herself with more _Rage_. Once she was done, her headache disappeared in a matter of seconds, and she instantly felt better. Her vision was a bit blurred, and she did feel a bit wheezy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She started breathing heavier and heavier, until she finally lost her balance and slipped off the toilet seat. She slammed into the stall door, and landed on the floor with a groan.

"Kay?" Sheridan yelled, running over towards the door," What happened? Are you all right? Unlock the door so Luis and I can help you. Please?"

Kay opened her eyes, and could see nothing but blurry images. Lifting up her arm, she managed to turn the lock, and fell out onto the floor, the needle lying next to her.

Sheridan looked down at the half conscious Kay, horrified at what she saw.

"Oh my god! Luis! Luis! Help! _LUIS!"_

The door slammed open, and Luis bounded inside, looking for Sheridan.

"Sheridan! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked over at Sheridan. She had her hands covering her eyes, and her back facing Kay. His eyes wandered around the room, until they fell on the cause of Sheridan's panic.

"Oh God... Sheridan, what happened?"

"I don't know Luis! I swear I don't know! We were just talking, and then she fell over, and came crashing out! Luis, we have to do something!"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I called Sam and Grace. They'd already got a phone call form Ethan and Theresa. They're going to be here any minute. I called Eve too. Who knows what role that creep Kay's been hanging out with could have played in this."

He walked over to Kay, and bent down beside her. He reached for the needle and picked it up, studying it for a few seconds. Then he turned and handed it to Sheridan.

"Here. Hold this."

"Luis, we have to get her out of here. Look at her! Look at her face Luis! She's.. she's.."

"I know. Everyone else has left, so I'll put her on the couch. "

He placed his arms underneath her, and proceeded to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, he started to walk out of the bathroom, and back into the table area.

"Wha.. What's happening? Where am I? Miguel? What's going on?"

"It's Luis. Don't move Kay. I'm going to put you on the couch until we can get you out of here, okay?"

"Oooh.. I don't feel so good. My head hurts again. I thought it was supposed to stop. I can't see straight. My vision is all swirly, and.. messy."

Luis glanced over to Sheridan who held the remains of the needle tightly in her hands, a concerned look all over her face.

"Yeah, I know. But you have to lie still until your parents get here."

"No! I don't want to see them! I'm fine. I... I can leave by myself."

She stood up before he could stop her, and dizzily made her way towards the exit, zigging and zagging the whole way there. She collapsed right in front of the counter, onto all fours. 

"Ow... my head! My eyes..."

She put her hand on her forehead and fell on her stomach, not moving at all now.

_'DING!'_

The door opened, and Sam and Grace ran in, followed by Eve.

"Luis!" he yelled," Where is she?"

"Over there! Eve!" 

"What happened?"

"We don't know too much," replied Sheridan," She just collapsed!"

She ran over to Kay and placed her index and middle fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse.

"Eve?" squeaked Grace, who was leaning over her daughter, hoping for the best.

Sam was standing beside her, rubbing her shoulder. Luis and Sheridan were observing from the other side.

"She has a pulse, but it's a bit erratic."

She stuck out her arms, and started to roll Kay onto her back. Everyone looked in horror as they observed what they saw. Kay was lying unconscious, blood oozing out from her eyes, and dripping down her cheeks.

" Dear God... How could this have happened?"

(Sorry it took so long. I totally had writers block, that's why the last chapter didn't really go any where. I know this ones kind of short and all, but I wanted to end it there. Please review and tell me what you thought. I have every intention of finishing this story if I you guys like it. Please tell me. Hope you liked. :)


	5. Paradise

__

(Just in case you don't know, a trestle is like, that thing that you put up against the wall of your house, and roses, etc. grow on it. It sort of has diamond shaped spaces between the wood. You know what I'm talking bout. People climb it in movies to get into a window or something. Oh well. Just imagine if you don't know what it is, lol.)

"Hello? What's going on? Where am I?"

Kay stood in complete blackness, trying to see what was going on around her. No luck. There was nothing but darkness. Silent tears began to creep down her face, when the light hit her; A solitary, brilliantly lit, white light shining down on her from directly above. She began scanning the area that could now be seen, and was shocked to find that she was wearing a beautiful evening gown. It was made of fine white silk and dragged lightly on the ground behind her. It poofed out a bit from her hips, all the way down to her feet. They were bare, but still kept perfectly clean. The top part of the dress was also made of white silk. It had spaghetti straps, and was pressed tightly up against her stomach, making it look perfectly thin and natural. Her hair was much longer than the last time she checked, going down past her waist in long, wavy curls. A crown of flowers was strung around the top of her head, and consisted of white daisies with yellow centers.

"What _is_ this place? Where am I?"

Slowly but steadily the light began expanding to reveal her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a very large garden. The grass between her toes was the perfect shade of green, and there was all kinds of flowers everywhere you looked. The sky was a nice baby blue, not a cloud could be seen. Tiny white fluffs floated around, giving the garden a peaceful sense of safety and serenity. There was no wind at all; it just seemed as if they were floating somehow. Butterflies of every colour flew all around her, enhancing the magnificence of the garden. Birds were chirping in some of the trees, and she smiled when one flew near her and sat down on top of a trestle like wall. 

'I must be in some sort of garden maze,' she thought,' And what a beautiful maze it is!'

She walked over to one of the walls and picked a purple flower that was growing up on it. She lifted it up and put it next to her nose to smell the fragrance it was giving off.

"Mmmmmmm. It smells so nice."

Placing her hands on her dress, she lifted it up a bit and started to make her way into the maze. Her long hair flowed freely behind her as she walked, almost as if telling her to keep on going, and never stop. She never came to a dead end, for it seemed that there weren't any. Every turn she made lead her into a small open space with more flowers, and more trees, and more bushes all around. Beyond the walls were trees with either small pink or green leaves growing on them. They hung over parts of the walls, shading some areas from the sun. Some even went halfway across, to shade her path of walking.

She wandered around for about ten minutes before coming to a very narrow passage way. You couldn't see what was on the other side because of all the shadows from the leaves and flowers.

"This must be where I'm supposed to go. There's no other way."

The sun began to shine only on the area that was ahead of her now. Looking back, the garden that she'd just walked through for what seemed like an entire afternoon, had almost completely disappeared into darkness.

"It's now or never Kay. You have to go through the passage to actually find out what's on the other side. It must be something special the way the sun shines on it. I want to know..."

Pushing her way into the entrance, she started to walk sideways between the walls because it was the only way she'd fit. Meter after meter she made her way past more flowers, leaves and even a bird nest or two, when she finally reached the end. She stuck out her hands, and pulled the leaves out of the way to see what the sun was shining on. It was a giant white gazebo, surrounded my a small moat, and a thin white bridge with white trestle railings. The moat was filled with clear blue water, and was in the middle of a small field, still covered with tons and tons flowers; flowers that now seemed to almost be glowing. The walls were still there, as were the trees that hung over their sides. The white fluffs in this particular area seemed intensified. It was almost as if she was walking in the middle of a thick patch of fog.

She lifted up her dress and slowly started to walk over to the bridge. When she got closer to the entrance, she looked into the gazebo, and saw the back of a young man through all the white confusion floating about. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a black top hat. It was almost as if she was looking through some kind of snow storm. The image was there, but it looked sort of blurred and hazy; like a painting. He was bending down, his head sticking out an opening that lead to the other side. It was almost as though he was waiting for someone...

"Excuse me... Do you know where I am? What is this place?"

The man arched his back up straight when he heard the sound of her voice. He turned around, almost in slow motion, to reveal himself to her.

"Miguel?"

"Kay... Do you like it?"

He made his way over to where she was standing and slowly began to pick up her hands. He brought them next to his face, and kissed them ever so softly.

"Miguel... what is this?"

"It's for you Kay. It's all for you. I hope you like it."

"I do Miguel... It's so magical."

He smiled and turned away from her. His arms extended into the nearest flower garden, and proceeded to pull out another white daisy with a yellow center. It looked just like the ones on her crown.

"This is for you."

The flower transferred places into Kay's hand, but her gaze never left the smile that was etched all over his face.

"Thank you."

"Kay?"

"Yes Miguel?" 

Their faces had somehow managed to creep closer together. Her hands were held tightly in his, and they had eyes for nothing but each other. She could feel his hot breath cross her cheek and stop next to her ear.

"Will you dance with me?" he whispered.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Of course I will..."

He let go of one of her hands, but held lightly onto the other, as he led her out of the gazebo, through the beautiful white fluffs and flowers, and into another small meadow. There were no walls here, only an open space of grass, surrounded my trees, flowers, and woodland creatures. Rays of sun poured into it, eliminating the white haze that had followed them there. He let go of her hand and took off his top hat, followed by his jacket. He then unbuttoned his sleeves at the wrist, and rolled them halfway up his arms. Kay laughed as Miguel bent down and bowed to her. She clutched the flower tightly in her hand and stifled one last giggle. He got up and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They started to dance, slowly and freely, when the music started to be heard. It was a slow, solo of a piano, and it took her breath away. She glanced at Miguel, who returned the look.

"This is the happiest day I've had in a long time... Thank you."

Miguel smiled, and the went back to dancing again. The music had gotten slower, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Without even noticing it, the rays of light that shone throughout the meadow had begun closing in on them, until there was only a single, solitary white light beating down on them from directly above. Piano echoed all around them, but neither one seemed to notice. 

Miguel's head rested nicely on top of hers, and both were in such a wonderful state of peace. They looked as though they were in some sort of trance, the way they just kept swaying back and forth, eyes tightly closed.

Back and forth... back and forth... back and forth. Note after note played out, each one slower than the one before. Nothing could have ever been more peaceful... until Miguel's eyes whipped open, and he looked down at Kay. He reached into his pocket, and proceeded to pull out a long, thin, very shiny dagger. Kay was still locked in his arm, and too in love too notice what was happening.

The dagger plunged into the back of her neck, and she flew back in agony. She stood for a moment, staring at Miguel, the bloody dagger held in his hand. The daisy she had been holding glided gently to the ground, as Kay looked down at herself. Blood was dripping from her eyes; the tiny beads hitting her dress, and beginning to slide down the white silk.

"Miguel.... _why?!"_ she wailed," Why did you do that to me?"

He stood in amazement at what had just happened. His eyes made their way to the dagger, and a horrified look crossed his face. It was a look that begged for mercy and understanding; sympathy for what he had done.

She had no time to respond, as she fell into the white light, and just kept falling. She heard his voice call after her, but there was nothing she could say.

"Kay? _KAY! KAY! KAY!"_

"Miguel... why..."

~

"Kay? Kay? She's awake! Kay? Can you hear me?"

Slowly she opened her eyes, and began to look around. Things were blurred and different. Something was wrong. She was in the hospital.

__

(VERY short, I know, but- that's what school does to you I guess. Hope you liked. :)


	6. Time To Go...

_(Sorry it's taken awhile, but I have one word for ya: SCHOOL. Blech. I hope you like this chapter. I threw in a little Gwank because I'm just one of those hopeful Gwank lovers I guess. Pretty please, with sprinkles on top, review it if you read it? I'm in need of encouragement to finish the story, lol. Well, here it is. Hope you like. :)_

On another not, I just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with the families of the victims of Sept.11. Stay strong.)

"Where am I? What's going on?" 

Kay's face was about as serious as it could be. Something was wrong, and she could tell.

"Kay," began Eve," You were... in an accident. You took some drugs. You O.D'd sweetie."

"Right..." 

"What do you mean right? Are you saying you knew what was happening to you?"

"I uh... NO. I don't even know what happened," she hesitated," Uh... Dr. Russell? What, exactly _did _happen?"

"Well, we're not too sure yet. Sheridan Crane found you in the bathroom at the Book Cafe."

Memories began to flood back in Kay's mind as she witnessed what happened to her. Ryan had left her alone, and... she went to the Book Cafe to... to fix her arm. That was it.

"My arm..." she said abruptly.

"We took care of it."

"Oh," she said as she quickly glanced down at it.

" Kay? I need to ask you a few questions, all right?"

"Okay."

"The drugs you took. Do you know what they were called?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right then. Do you remember where you got them? One of your friends perhaps?"

"I... I don't remember."

Eve sat silently as she observed a nervous Kay shift back and forth. It was so obvious that she was lying.

"One last question. Do you know how much you took?"

"Ummm..."

"It's very important that you tell me what you know Kay."

"I think... I think I took two."

"Just two?"

Eve couldn't recall one pill, or needle that could make a person O.D after taking only two doses. It must have been pretty powerful stuff. 

"Yeah. Two. Why? What's wrong with me? Am I going to die?!"

"Well," she began," You very nearly did. Luckily we were able to get you here in time. It seems to me, like you took these drugs to fill, some sort of need. I heard about what happened at your house. Is that the reason you began?"

"Began?" she repeated.

"Began to... do drugs."

"No. I've done them before," she whispered, shocked at her own response. Why was she admitting what she did?

"Kay, this is very serious. We were able to fix your body, but there's nothing we can do to fix your need. I'm going to recommend that you go to therapy."

_"Therapy? _Are you sure that's necessary?"

"It wouldn't hurt. But don't worry about that now. You're family is waiting to see you. Is that all right?"

'They actually want to talk to me? After what I did? Is it possible they actually care?'

"Sure... I guess. Ummm, Doctor Russell?"

"Yes Kay?"

"Thank you. For helping me, I mean."

"Anytime."

Eve closed the door quietly behind her as she walked into the hallway. Through the blinds, Kay could see the happiness-- she could _feel_ the happiness all around. All for her... One by one the shadows behind the blinds debated who would be the first to see her. Kay hesitated as she sat back against her fluffy white pillows. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to count all the tiny holes that were on all the tiny tiles. She glanced one more time at the shadows, who were still arguing.

'One, two, three. Four, five, six. Seven, eight, nine. Ten, eleven--'

"Hi Kay."

Kay's head shot down, and her eyes landed right in the path of Charity's. She was smiling; holding a giant brown Teddy bear with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck.

"Hi Charity."

A little hesitant, Charity slowly made her way to the chair that sat next to Kay, and placed the bear on the floor beside it.

"Ummm... Miguel and I bought you this bear."

"Thanks. Where is Miguel anyway?"

"He's outside. Dr. Russell thought it best if we came in one at a time. I asked if I could go first. I really need to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed," I wanted to talk about what you said before... at the house."

"Right. I forgot about that. You're mad, I understand--"

"I was at first, yes. But I realize now that you were just frustrated. Kay... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I just want to know how someone with _so _much going for them could, well, to be blunt- Do what you did... It's because of me isn't it? You feel I've stolen your family from you. Kay, if that _is _the case, I just want to say that I am _so _sorry for hurting you like that! You felt like you needed to fill some sort of void in your life... a void caused by me."

"Charity-" 

"No Kay, let me finish. I feel just, absolutely horrible about what happened," she cried," You're my cousin, and I will _always_ love you. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kay couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was coming from the one person in the world that she had hated the most. 

'Why?' she thought,' How could I hate her? She's been nothing but sweet to me ever since she came town. And even then I was trying to hurt her... I tried to drive her crazy with a bird statue. I tried to send her to hell. I tried to kill her on Warlock Island. I laughed when she was almost burned at the stake during our school play. The nicest person in Harmony. What's happened to me?'

"Kay? Will you _ever _forgive me? Please say something."

"Charity, _none_ of this is your fault. None. Nadda. Zippola. You're _my _cousin too, and I... I _love _you."

'Did I just say that?!'

"Really Kay? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm for real. I can't believe you ever thought it was your fault that I... did what I did. Hey, remember that time, when you first came to town? We were hanging out at the Book Cafe, and you wanted to check out the magazines?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? I went over to see what all the fuss was about, only to find Reese reading a Playboy!"

"I don't think he was actually _reading _it Charity," she replied, gasping for breath between her laughs.

"I was so scared! I didn't even realize it was him until Miguel told me."

"I can still see your face too. You were _so_ shocked. I remember we had to get Luis to drive you home that day."

"Yeah. I miss those days when we were just one big happy group."

'I wouldn't exactly use the word _happy.'_

"Me too."

"I'm so glad that everything's okay between us Kay. Umm, I'll tell Miguel he can come in now."

"Great. Oh, and Charity?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy you moved in with us. I can't imagine life without you around anymore."

She smiled as she opened the door and walked out. One by one every person Kay had ever _really_ cared about (excluding that Care Bear phase she went through when she was four) came into her room to see how she was doing.

~

"Hey Kay... How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Miguel? I'm sorry for saying what I said to you."

"I know you are. Charity told me."

"Good. You know, I don't think I've ever told you how happy I am for you two."

"Kay... Don't play dumb with me."

"What do mean? I _really _am happy for you guys."

"I know how you feel... towards me."

"You do?! How-"

"Simone told me... She told me everything. Well, _almost_ everything. She said you did some stuff, but she wouldn't tell me exactly what it was."

"Oh. But I have to correct you."

Miguel's face cringed into one giant puzzle, as he flopped down on the bed next to her. He almost looked like Reese... _almost._

"With what?"

"With what you just said. You said '_I know how you feel towards me,' _when you should have said _'I know how you FELT towards me.' _I don't feel that way any more Miguel. I've made my peace with Charity... and with myself. Can I make it with you?"

"You don't love me anymore? Why? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," she giggled," I've just come to a realization. You love Charity, and she's the only one for you."

'This is it Kay. You're on the road to getting over Miguel now. _Stay on it this time.'_

"I'm glad. You're my best friend Kay Bennett. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

~

"Woah Kay. I wish I could have had a dream like that!"

"Trust me Simone, you don't. It was so strange. I swear, I was just waiting for a creepy purple cat with a big grin to pop up somewhere..."

~

"Oh my sweet Kay! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Stop Reese! Please don't-"

"I can't help it!"

"Fight it Reese! Fight it! Don't-"

"I have to!"

"No Reese! No!"

"Kay, I would _die _without you!"

"Oh God, here it comes..."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaay!" he cried," I loooooooooove you!"

"Yup. I appreciate that. Shhhhh Reese. That's a good Reese," she whispered as she held the hysterically crying boy in her arms.

~

"Mom-"

"Just... don't say anything! I can't believe you! How many times have your father and I told you about the dangers of drugs? How many Kay?"

"I know Mom. And I'm sorry! I promise I'll never do it again."

"I know you won't, because you'll be grounded until you're forty!"

"But-"

"No but's Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett. I am just _so_ mad right now."

Kay felt her head fall down in shame and tears well up in her eyes. Her own mother was saying this to her. She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and just wished she was somewhere else. Anywhere else but there. That's when she felt it. A hand underneath her chin, holding up her head.

"But I love you. I will _always _love you Kay. You know that."

"I love you too Mom. Always."

They cried for about five minutes, held tight in each others arms.

~

Eve looked through the window and smiled. Things seemed to be going pretty well. As well as can be expected anyway. A smile made its way onto her face as she turned back to the hallway of people. Jessica was leaning on Sam's shoulder, waiting for her turn to see her sister. Simone, Charity, Miguel, and Reese were laughing about some of their best 'Kay memories.' Hank had been talking on a pay phone for quite awhile now...

'It's strange,' she thought,' How something so horrible could bring people so close together. But I guess I know first hand about that, now don't I.'

She snuck a peek at Simone and couldn't help but feel relieved to see her up and around again. When she was hit by that car... well, Eve didn't even want to think about it. Her whole world was just about shattered that night. She turned back to the window and saw Grace and Kay laughing about something.

"Hey everyone."

Sam sat up so fast that Jessica slipped off his shoulder and banged her head on the wall behind her.

"Ow! Hey! Oh... Hi Ethan. Hi Theresa."

"Hi Jessica," replied Theresa," How's Kay doing?"

Sam glanced over to Eve who gave him a warm happy look.

"I think she's going to be just fine. Just fine Ethan..."

"Thank God. You know, I thought- I thought for a while there that I had lost the half sister I never even had a chance to get to know yet. I don't know what I'd of done if that were the case."

"I would always be there for you Ethan. You know I would."

"I know Theresa. And soon you're going to be part of my family," he looked at Sam," Part of _our _family. Isn't that right Dad?"

"Woah. Dad? Ethan, I-"

"I know! I'm sorry. It just kind of fell outta there some how. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking right... son. I think we're all glad to finally have you accepted as part of the Bennett family."

"Definitely," chimed Jessica," I really want to get to know you better Ethan."

"Thanks Jess. I'm really looking forward to it."

"No prob."

Theresa's hand squeezed around Ethan's waist, and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with such content.

"You know, I don't think things could get any better than they already are."

"As long as I'm with you, things could _never_ be better."

"Awwww," chanted the chorus of teens seated halfway across the room.

They watched as Ethan pulled Theresa in for a tiny kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, all you could see was the smiles etched onto their faces.

"C'mon. We'd better go say hello."

~

"I don't know mother, I can't really see anything from here. I'm going to try and get a closer look. Hang on. I'll call you back."

Gwen found herself inching closer and closer to Ethan, hiding behind one thing or another to prevent him from seeing her.

'He's with Theresa. Figures. I just have to get a _tiny _bit closer. Maybe they're just talking. A _little _closer, and I'll be able to-'

"Ooof!"

_'CLUMP'_

"Ouch," Gwen whispered, as she rubbed her temples in tiny circular motions. Those meditation classes may have been worth something after all. She reached around and felt the floor, but... something wasn't right. She was on top of something; she was on top of _someone! _Her eyes flew open and met those of none other than handsome Hank Bennett.

"Well hello beautiful. Nice to see you again."

"Uhh!" she shrieked, as she flew back in horror.

"What? I'm not that ugly am I? I mean, my brother always told me I was an ugly kid, but I think I'm past that stage now."

"No," she smiled," It's not that. _You're_ not ugly one."

"Uh, okay. Did you hit that pretty little head of yours when you crashed into me?" he asked as he started to sit up.

"There's a _spider _right there! Right behind your left hand! Hurry up! Get out of there, it's getting closer!"

"What-- that tiny fellow? He's just lost I bet. Nothing to worry about."

"In case you didn't know- some spiders are _poisonous! _Now move your hand this instant!"

Hank sat on the floor laughing. She wasn't seriously telling him that a tiny spider was about to kill him, was she?

"Listen, if you want to die, then suit yourself. I won't have any part of it."

Gwen's hair flew out behind her as she spun her back toward Hank, arms crossed and everything.

"Oh no! Gwen! Help me! I think- I think it bit me! I'm being poisoned! Glaurophhophh- Ugh! I can't breathe!"

"Oh my God!"

She spun around and whammed into one tiny spider, held in one giant hand.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

She pushed his hand down towards the floor in a panic, and the spider fell out, more than happy to continue on it's way.

"You could have killed me! You tried to _kill _me!"

"Jeez. Rich people can be so blind sometimes."

"What's that supposed mean?"

"It means, that that spider wasn't going to hurt you. It was more scared of you, then you were of it."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh well," he smiled lightly," Too bad. Now if you'll excuse me; I was in the middle of a conversation."

He made his way over to the dangling receiver, and placed it against his ear.

"Hello? Sorry about that, I- Hello? Hello? Great."

The phone found its way back onto it's hook, and Gwen found herself staring at one unhappy man.

"Ummm... I'm sorry about your phone call."

"Forget it."

"You know, middle class citizens could be a little nicer to the more wealthier people."

Hank laughed," Oh really? How so you figure?"

"Treat them with a little more respect for one? We're not all rich snobs who only care about ourselves."

"Well, I'll have to keep that in mind next time I talk to the Queen."

"That's not the only nice thing you could do."

"What's the rest?"

"You could always let them, oh, I don't know... Let's say-- take them out for a drink?"

"_You're_ offering to buy me a drink?"

"Yes. I am. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, as I recall, I made the same offer to you; and I was actually turned down. So, what makes you think that you'll be so successful?"

"I'm Gwen Hotchkiss."

"And?"

"And no one refuses an offer that I make to them."

"Well, in that case- I guess I don't really have much of a choice then, do I?"

"I don't suppose you do."

"So I guess it's settled."

"Great. I'll call my driver and have him meet us in the front. I know a great restaurant-"

"I thought we were going out for drinks?"

"Well... we are?" she replied sounding a little _more _than confused now.

"No, no, no. You want to drink with me, you drink in a real bar."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Then lead on my fearless leader!"

"Great. I just have to tell Sam and Grace that I'm heading out of here for awhile."

"Wait- We're not _walking, _are we?"

"You'd better believe it honey."

'_Honey? _Oh dear Lord. What have I gotten myself into? This is the same man I rejected in a church. And now look at me. Walking to a local bar with him,' she couldn't help but stifle a tiny laugh,' Ethan isn't the only one that deserves to be happy. Moving on is a part of the process, and this could be just the step I need to start my journey...'

"Ready to go?"

"You'd better believe it... Hot rod."

'Hot rod?! This girl is in some serious need of a little Hank.'

"Okay," he laughed," Let's go."

Gwen smiled, and happily took Hanks arm as it was extended to her. This was her turning point. She could feel it. Not only for her, but for him as well.

~

A few hours flew by before it was time for everyone to leave. Wounds, both old and new, had been mended and apologized for so many times, that there was nothing left for anybody so say except their goodbyes. Tomorrow Kay would be released, and her life would return to normal. She couldn't wait.

Closing her eyes tightly, she rolled onto her side, and faced the wall furthest from the door. All the lights had been turned out in the halls, as well as in her room, with an exception of a desk lamp over at the nearest nurse's station. The monitor that was showing Kay's heart rate was glowing bright orange, giving off light in the entire area that surrounded it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy and at peace. The room sort of reminded her of home. Well, her old home anyway. There wasn't too much of a difference in them.

She remembered how on Christmas Eve, before midnight mass, how her Dad would start a fire, and they'd just turn on the lights of the tree; nothing more. It was so special to her. The orange light emanating from the monitor reminded her of that fire. It made her feel safe. Nothing could get to her here; she was sure of it.

Unfortunately, she wasn't always right; and a few hours later she would have to find it out the hard way.

~

_'SQUEAK'_

The wooden door to her room opened just as slowly as it was shut. Footsteps made their way across the floor to her bed, and ended in the chair that was sitting on the floor next to her. Charity and Miguel's Teddy bear was resting comfortably against one of the legs.

"Kay..." a voice whispered," It's okay. I'm here now."

Oh God. She knew who it was. She felt something hard pressed against her spine, but she had no clue as to what it might be. Her eyes opened, but her head stayed still. Her gaze was fixated on the wall ahead of her.

"Ryan... You shouldn't be here right now."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here with you. You need me and I need you baby. You know that. Just be a good girl and stay still for a minute."

"Ryan, _NO_," she whispered in a panic filled voice. She knew what he was doing, but for some strange reason, her body wouldn't move. Her head wouldn't turn. There was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

A hand covered her mouth as she cried out in pain, not once- but twice. Ryan had injected her with two loaded needles of _'Rage.' _The effects were immediate, as Kay began to feel a bit woozy, yet energized at the same time. The pressure on her spine had been removed, and she was free to turn around and face him. Slowly but steadily, her gaze became entangled in his. The smile that was planted on his face disgusted her. She wanted it to go away so she would never have to see it again.

Lucky her. A few seconds after she rolled around to face him, his expression turned grim, and his complexion pale. Then he smiled. The same smile.

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Close your eyes Kay! C'mon baby, you know I love you. Just do what I say, all right?"

She complied and shut her eyes as tight as they would go. The skin on her cheeks felt something rubbing against it, and it didn't take long for her to realize that Ryan was wiping away blood. Blood that was dripping from her eyes.

"There," he whispered," All done. Now we can leave. Are you ready to leave?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Your drugs put me in the hospital. Why should I ever trust you again? _How_ could I ever trust you again?"

" I warned you! I warned you, but you wouldn't listen to me. It's not my fault you can be a stubborn bitch sometimes! How many times do I have to tell you this? You can always trust me, because I love you! Now just get out of those pyjamas and come with me."

"No."

Ryan smirked. "I had a feeling you wouldn't co-operate. But don't worry. I planned for it."

He motioned with his hand towards the window, and Kay saw two shadows make their way into the room.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Either come with me right now, or uh, we'll remove you _forcibly_."

"I'll scream," she replied. Her breath was shaky and unsteady. She was surprised that she could even hear herself talk over the pounding of her heart.

"Go ahead. Try it. You'll just make things worse for yourself."

Kay's mouth opened and she let out a piercing holler at the top of her lungs. She screamed and screamed for a good two minutes, only there was no sound coming out. Ryan's hand was once again covering her mouth.

"_Not_ smart. Uh, boys? Feel free to jump in any time."

Muffled screams and sounds of struggling filled the room. That's when it happened again. The pain had reappeared in her spine, and she couldn't move.

"That should shut you up for at least a little while. Let's go."

One of the men picked her up, and proceeded to exit the room. He held his arms underneath her back and knees. Her arms dangled wildly, and her head bobbed back and forth. She was being kidnapped, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

_'SQUEAK'_

The door shut slowly behind them, as they made their way over to the elevator. The pain was almost unbearable, and she had no idea how she had managed to cope thus far. 

_'DRIP... DRIP.... DRIP'_

The last thing she heard was the sound of her own blood falling in rhythm onto the floor. The nurse's tiny desk lamp shone in the distance. Then it all went black.


End file.
